User talk:Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki
Answer hey NarutoKurosaki, the answer to youre question is, every article I make sprouts to a new idea. And to do youre signature with the date, do ~~~~.Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk) NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Re: White Fox Its no problem, im just helping out Zukia Tojiro While I know this is a fanon Zukia Tojiro has been established as the true leadere of the Akatsuki by most of the fanon so you might want to revise that. Also make sure to add new mebers names to the Akatsuki page. Blackemo1 11:47, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Seireitou = Zukia so what if seireitou is similar to zukia, i have the info and knowledge to back it up. RE: Ui s Wise Weird but it sorta makes sense, ShikaTema or ShikaIno do you prefer?Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk) NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Stop What?Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk) NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Ok.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn User Page Lol I love your user page, and i'm the one who uploaded that pic of the Arranacar Blackemo1 13:58, 14 October 2008 (UTC) X I suppose X could be Zukia Tojiro in disguise. You would have to show me where you are going with this. Blackemo1 18:23, 14 October 2008 (UTC) I did I did read Beyond the Grave which is kinda cool. And as far as the X thing goes I like it just dont make it really cheesey and if you need any help let me know. Its great when two writers work together. Blackemo1 19:20, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks I'm glad I could help, and I read your comment..... DEATH TO SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!! Blackemo1 19:30, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Minkai Zokatakei I knwo, and ill tell you what ive told people countless times, naruto supports other ideas, things can blend togethor, other animes can blend, with naruto being the center. Zukia Thanks for making Zukia your fav fanon character... so far lol Blackemo1 13:48, 15 October 2008 (UTC) RE: SasuHina in Kage Chronicles No, I'm just being stubborn.:DHaru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Hey Hey I respect your opinion and as you know I am still developing Ryun Uchiha. Could you check out what I have just added to it and leave your comments in the Discussion on that page. I'd appreciate it. BTW there is quite a few changes so look at all of the sections. Ten Tailed Fox 19:42, 15 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Ryun Uchiha's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Yes I would like that. We could both work on that character together and even make a short story out of mabey a fight between them so that it doesn't look like Ryun just got that power out of no where. What do you say? Ten Tailed Fox 19:55, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Alright!! Great. I can start on it. Is there a certain part of the character you would like to do? (Example; Jutsu, Appearance, Biography/ ect.) And what should his/her name be? Name Sure i'll create the name. Just tell me if there is certain part you would like to do. :) New Uchiha Ok I have a name for him. I'll go ahead and start on him and I'll leave a link to his page. He is going to have to be really strong. Is a Fire/Earth elemental combo ok? Also he should be vicious and blood thirsty in his make up. Otherwise Ryun would't have a reason to engage him. RE: -_-... Yes i have, and i,like it hoow they are in different POV's.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Shinji Uchiha Here is the link to his page. Just go there and do your best on his biography. Shinji Uchiha// Ten Tailed Fox 21:40, 15 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Shinji Uchiha You did a great job!!! I can't wait to see how this fight will turn out. I'll begin whipping up a story. Let me know if you have any ideas. Ten Tailed Fox 01:33, 17 October 2008 (UTC) War of Uchiha Hey Narutokurosaki! I finished the story. Its called War of Uchiha: Ryun Uchiha vs Shinji Uchiha. Check it out and give me your opinion. Ten Tailed Fox 23:06, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Thank you so much Thanks. Be sure to check Ryun Uchiha so that you can see the Eternal Mangekyo I made for him. Ten Tailed Fox 23:26, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Cool Dang your busy! lol Anyway I am about to write a story on the 10 Tailed Fox. The story will include it's origins and how it was sealed. Ten Tailed Fox 19:02, 18 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Ya ^_^' Yes I have a lot of time on my hands too. I'm homeschooled so I can sit here and write every second of my free time. Right now I am editing Amegakure, because when I first found it, it had like 3 sentences, but you should see it now! Ten Tailed Fox 19:13, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Ten Tails Here is my finished background on the Ten Tails: Beast of Ten Tails: The Story of the Ten Tailed Fox. Check it out and give me your opinion if you don't mind. Ten Tailed Fox 20:45, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Ya and Thanks Thank you. Ya I know it could've been longer but I couldn't think of anything more. Anyways thanks for looking at it and I guess I'm onto my next article. Ten Tailed Fox 20:55, 18 October 2008 (UTC) can I can I use the ten tailed wolf ANBU100 00:33, 19 October 2008 (UTC) RE:Naruto Cloud of Shadows No you're not on the radar anymore, good metaphor. And i've dcided to be less arg on the NaruSaku, is that okay? So you can do NaruSaku.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn You're welcome.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Admin Ya I'm only a candidate for Adminship. I have to write an article on a canon character and make it really good. I chose to do Kirābī. Check him out. I also did above and beyond and did the Eight Tailed Bull. Check 'em out and see if you think he'll like them. Ten Tailed Fox 02:32, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Chisengan I am glad you appreciate that I added to your Jutsu (and a very good Jutsu it is, too), even though all I did was add the Lightning Release category. I was afraid that I was overstepping my bounds as a member, but I am glad that you are grateful for the addition. I shall have to read your story. Which reminds me, I promised to read the story on Zukia, but I have not gotten around to it. T_T Cyberweasel89 16:38, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Images First of all im sorry for not getting back to you sooner. Yes u can be an admin i just need to remember how to do it lol. Also would you like to be in charge of images? That means you are the primary image uploader. For example you can start by putting images up for canon characters like Kakashi, Pain, Naruto Sasuke etc. Let me know your answer Blackemo1 13:43, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Admin!!!!? Wow! Your gonna be an Admin. Sweet! I summited Kirābī but he wont answer back!!! I hope I did a good job. Ten Tailed Fox 14:03, 24 October 2008 (UTC) He answered me finally!!!! I am gonna be an Admin too. Ten Tailed Fox 19:48, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Alright alright, my bad Alright, I'm sorry sir, my sense of "Grammar Etiquette" kept nagging, so I'll try my best to actually remember not to indent. Hope I can begin to successfully contribute to this website. Thanks for the help, sorry I was such a nuthead. -Echo, the Real Deal Oh really? I hope you liked them. It's okay, it's my fault, you kind of told me twice, so thanks. Hope we can speak again on brighter terms. -http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Echo_Uchiha Once again, I apologize...Wait! Never mind, that kind of defeats the purpose. Echo Uchiha 00:28, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Adminship I think BlackEmo1 has finally figured how to make you an official admin. So just wait. Ah man There I go again, my bad. Echo Uchiha 00:12, 28 October 2008 (UTC) -Good, so we're on softer terms. Echo Uchiha 23:31, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Fight with Seireitou Man you have got to check this out. I just finished a fight with User:Seireitou. Ryun Uchiha vs Seireitou Hyuga Ten Tailed Fox 02:20, 28 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Burning Naruto I only like Naruto in Shippuden, otherwise Sasuke and Gaara are my favorite characters. I like Sasuke because he resembles Vegeta on DBZ and Vegeta is the most awesome character in all existence in my opinion. Ten Tailed Fox 00:07, 29 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Gaara I don't know. I like Gaara mostly because of how calm he acts during a fight. He usually never moves a muscle. I guess it's just his attitude, but hey you have to give the guy credit, he is pretty awesome. Ten Tailed Fox 00:14, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Ya Yep well you should check out my fight with Echo Uchiha, here; Tora Uchiha vs Echo Uchiha. Ten Tailed Fox 00:27, 29 October 2008 (UTC) We aren't finished yet but we're getting close! Ten Tailed Fox 00:28, 29 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Stories Let me know if you need any help with your new story. Also on a side note, do you think Blackemo1 will ever make us an Admin? lol Ten Tailed Fox 00:36, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Ok, I will. I have read most of them but I will go back and make sure I didn't miss anything. And don't worry about Adminship. Some guy told him how to do it and I left him a reminder today so he should get right on it. Ten Tailed Fox 01:01, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Admins don't complain :( Listen, ur right im actually busy in the real world ok. I understand you want to be an admin but you can ask Kogone that he had to wait a long time before he got Admin status so stop complaining. I got sick and I'm barely able to get up so I will take care of you're issues... that is unless you start annoying me about it again. Sorry if I sound rude but this just aint my week. Blackemo1 19:51, 30 October 2008 (UTC) A New Jutsu Hey. I wanted your opinion on something. I'm trying to make a trump card move for my character who is really skilled in Ninjutsu. Can you shoot me some ideas? Ten Tailed Fox 16:28, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Image Uploader Admin You are now a Syops, and I would like you to be in charge in of images. Blackemo1 18:43, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Holy Rasengan Well, acually seireitou has met up with naruto on several occasions but how he got was by watching naruto use it and seireitou copied it with his sharingan. I do know that rasengan cannot be copied because rasengan has no handsigns to copy but seireitou knos the rasengan and possesses kyuubi chakra (a.k.a KyuubiTaishou), so it is possible for him to learn it. If you need a storyline explanation, im all for it, but this should be enough to explain it. --Seireitou 20:45, 31 October 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Blocker Admin I'm a Blocker Admin now!!!! Ten Tailed Fox 22:15, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Admin Tag Hey I added the Admin tag to your User Page. I hope that was ok. I am an Admin. Contact Me if You have Questions 23:51, 31 October 2008 (UTC) User:Ten Tailed Fox Fine fine, ill make a story, just give a day or so because im helping Ten Tailed Fox right now, but ill have a story and if you think it doesnt explain it, then ill delete the data. --Seireitou 23:53, 31 October 2008 (UTC)Seireitou A Fight? Hey! Could my character, Ryun Uchiha, fight your character, Hiraku "Shadow" Kurosaki? I could make the article and then we could go. Also we won't kill each other, just to the point of near death. Ten Tailed Fox 00:51, 1 November 2008 (UTC) done i made a story on the page, read it and ill change whatever you need, and if you want, change it as you see fit. --Seireitou 01:14, 1 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou RE: Fight Well one, Hiraku is another 10 Tailed Jinchuriki, he would want to see which one is better. Two, both are Uchiha descendants and would thus have a sort of rivalry. Ten Tailed Fox 01:18, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Ok What would be a proper provocation? In other words, What would make him mad enough to fight? Ten Tailed Fox 01:24, 1 November 2008 (UTC) The Story yeah, i suck at using capitalization, (EX. this message) and when i refered to orochimaru, seireitou was, in the past, in league with orochimaru. naruto knows that info on orochimaru could lead him to sasuke, because naruto also thinks that sasuke still has some connection to orochimaru, even after death. also, thanks for the 4.75 out of 5. --Seireitou 01:32, 1 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou P.S. when hikaru and ryun fight, could i put a message in saying that seireitou hyuga watches the fight between ryun and hikaru? Ten Tailed said it was okay as long as you were ok with it. Okay Ok here is the article/: Ten Tail Clash!: Ryun Uchiha vs Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki Ten Tailed Fox 01:38, 1 November 2008 (UTC) List of images I just need pics of Canon charcters really you know like Naruto, Orochimaru, Jiraiya and others. Blackemo1 15:21, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Ryun vs Hiraku Yeah. Its an RP style. You play Naruto and Hiraku and I'll play Ryun. All you do is respond to an action I make. Ten Tailed Fox 17:08, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Friend I'm glad I'm you're 'friend'.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn You have great stories, too.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Thank You.-tear-I feel so loved.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Tiny, dont look it up, its pretty pathetic. 8 articles.thats pretty sad.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn